1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and adapter for interfacing a printed circuit board designed for an ISA bus architecture to an MCA system.
2. Background Information
Personal computers presently have at least two general types of architectures. A first type is the Industry Standards Architecture (ISA), and a second type is generally referred to as Micro Channel Architecture (MCA). These two types of architectures are used as "platforms" for some business equipment machines, like banking or financial machines, for example. In some situations, it is necessary that these types of architectures be interfaced with each other.
In the development of business equipment machines, for example, it is necessary that a specific circuit be designed for a particular application. This circuit is referred to an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC). When such an ASIC is designed for an ISA unit, and then is interfaced with an MCA unit, it is conceivable that the interfacing does not meet the timing requirements of the MCA unit.